I Think I'm In Love With You
by A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy
Summary: Mitchie's POV Songfic. I Think I'm In Love With You by Jessica Simpson! Disclaimer: I Don't own Camp Rock or Jessica Simpson!


_Everytime you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do_

My eyes followed his broad, muscular frame as he came to sit next to me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. _'My god, he soooo hot! Why is he over here though? Should I say something? No… maybe? Yes! I'll say something!... Ok, so maybe I won't,'_ I thought to myself. Mrs. Bracken started class, and I sighed softly, missing the fact that Shane was watching me out of the corner of his gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

_And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool_

_My friends tell me  
Somethin has come over me  
And I think I know what it is_

I was walking home with Alex Russo, my cousin, Caitlyn Gellar, my best friend, and Maddie Davis, my other best friend. Maddie was twirling her brown and purple locks, her gray eyes staring the sidewalk down. Alex was chatting happily about Nate, _finally_, asking her out. They're perfect for each other, Alex is awesome, and Nate he's just amazing, and hot, but not as hot as Shane, Nate's brother. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my reverie, my friends watching me worriedly. I gave them a questioning look. "What's with you and Shane?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Ooh, you and Shane?" Maddie asked suggestively, bumping her hip with mine. I blushed bright red; my body started trembling just at the thought of him.

"NO! N-nothing's going on between u-us!" I stuttered, waving my hands in front of me defensively. Alex gave an unladylike snort.

"Psh! Yeah right! He was staring at you all through History!" Alex stated, grinning at me like the cat from Alice and Wonderland. I shook my head, all the blood in my body rushing to my face. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I felt dizzy, but the probably had to do with all the blood in my cheeks.

"There's nothing h-happening between m-me and S-Shane!" I managed to get out in a whisper, Maddie watched me curiously, while Caitlyn giggled with Alex.

"There's something up with you!" Maddie exclaimed pointing at me, as she jumped in front of the group stopping us in the middle of the sidewalk. Then her eyes widened in surprise, shock, and fear. "JASON! Nate! Shane!" she gaped, behind us. I froze, my heart started beating faster, and the blood once again flowed to my cheeks. Maddie rushed past me whispering in my ear as she passed. "We'll talk about this later." She said before rushing to great her boyfriend, Jason Grey.

_I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you_

We were sitting on my bed playing Truth or Dare. "Ok, Mitchie, truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked me, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Truth!" I squealed, Caitlyn grinned at me, reminding of how Alex was looking at me earlier.

"Good! Now, Michelle, how about you tell us how you feel about a certain, Shane Grey?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at me. Maddie giggled from next to me, while Alex smiled at me. I gaped at them in shock, before shaking my head. "Nope! Can't do that! You said truth and I asked a question, now I wanna know!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I sighed in defeat.

"I-I think I l-l-love S-s-Shane," I answered, murmuring the last few words, but I knew they understood, because now all three of them were grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"I knew it!" Maddie squealed in triumph. Alex glared at her.

"Did not!" Alex proclaimed, and here comes the inevitable argument between the two.

_Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin'  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind_

Alex, Maddie, Caitlyn, and I walked out of the theater after seeing 'Quarantine'; I thought it was frightening along with Alex and Maddie, though Caity wasn't phased in the least. I looked around us searching for anything that might jump out at us, when I noticed Shane, Nate, and Jason walking on the other side of the street with some of their other friends.

My eyes locked onto Shane's body, a leather jacket adorning his muscular shoulders. Shane turned slightly, and his dark eyes locked onto mine. I suddenly lost my train of thought, not even noticing my surroundings. I felt something grab my shoulders, and I let out a screech of fright, making me lose eye contact with Shane.

I turned around quickly to see Caitlyn cracking up, and Maddie and Alex looking as frightened as I was. I stood there, my hand on my heart as I tried to slow it, my eyes burning a hole in Caitlyn's head. "That wasn't funny Cait!" I snapped angrily, as she continued to laugh.

"Sure it was! Maybe not for you, but it was for me!" she chuckled. I glared at her, before looking across the street, searching for Shane, only to see that the group was gone. I let out a sigh.

_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes with you_

_Somethin strange has come over me  
Got me goin' out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside_

It was about a week after we saw Quarantine, and well, I was once again in History…next to Shane. I tried to keep my gaze trained on Mrs. Bracken, but no such luck. My gaze kept shifting to Shane, and every time it did, I swear my heart started racing. One time I actually caught him staring at me! I promise you, my heart almost flew out of my chest, and I was as red as a tomato! After that I tried to keep my gaze at the front of the room, and Alex started making 'TALK TO HIM!!' gestures, which, unfortunately, Mrs. Bracken noticed.

"Is there something you need to say Miss Russo?" the middle-aged woman questioned. Alex sat up straight and looked up at Mrs. Bracken innocently.

"No, Mrs. Bracken! Of course not," Alex answered in her sweetest voice possible. Mrs. Bracken 'humph'ed in disbelief but let it go. The bell ran before she could continue with her lesson, and everyone bolted out of the classroom, after all, it was the start of summer vacation.

Alex grabbed me right as I got out of the door. "Why didn't you talk to him?" she hissed in annoyance as we made our way to our lockers. I rolled my eyes, but had no response. I reached my locker, and quickly used it as an excuse to get away from Alex, whose locker was in the next hallway.

"28-30-36," I whispered under my breath as I put in my combination, failing to notice a certain presence next to me.

"Do you really think it's wise to say your combo out loud?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, I looked to my right and saw none other than Shane Grey. I blushed, but smiled at him. Then I turned my attention back to struggling with my locker.

"Probably not, but it's the last day of school, and well school's done, so I figure, why not?" I answered him, while pulling at my locker, it was being difficult. "Frack!" I cursed softly as I rested my head on the cool metal. Shane raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't say a word." Shane raised his hands defensively.

"Wasn't gonna!" I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Do you need help?" he questioned, I smiled at him, not noticing a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Please?" He chuckled at me, I backed up, and he pulled open my locker with ease. I gaped at him, and he chuckled once again. "How did you do that?" I questioned him as he grabbed my backpack and put all of my stuff in it. He grinned at me and flexed his biceps, I blushed lightly. He put both of our bags over his shoulder and threw his arm casually over my shoulder. I felt a shiver go up my spine as he walked me out of the school. I felt butterflies flying in my stomach, but in a good, in a way that was special…

"So, Mitchie, I was, uh, wondering if you wouldliketogooutwithme?" he asked, rushing through the last part of his sentence, I smiled softly, and looked up at him, but confusion was in my eyes. "Would you like to go out with m-me?" he asked once again, though much slower this time. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, my mind went blank, and all I could do was smile widely. I guess some things change.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I answered. Shane's face broke out into a wide grin, he leaned down swiftly and kissed my cheek.

"Great!" he exclaimed happily, all of a sudden I was pulled away, as was he.

"DETAILS!" I heard three girls squeal at me… I sighed, then again something's never change.

_  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you (goin outta my mind)  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_


End file.
